


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, for pewdiepie fanfic contest on January 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Agent Pewdiepie was given a mission by M, he thought it was just a regular rescue mission. But of course it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Pewdiepie fanfic contest back in January (which Pewdiepie seems to forget). Tittle are from Sweet Dreams (are made of this) by Emily Browning from the movie Sucker Punch (not the original Eurythmics, this one's more dark and give chill to your spine).
> 
> There's blood. And gore. And severed body parts. You have been warned.

Here he was, Felix Kjelberg, also known as Agent Pewdiepie/Pewds, walking to the office of M to get his mission. M(rumored named Marzia), mysterious leader of secret organization, Gamers. 

Pewds opened the door, and there it was, the sweet mysterious smile. “Ah. Agent Pewdiepie. I’ve been waiting for you. Your mission.” She said, handing a document directly to his hand. He gave his best smile(actually a nervous smile, always being a bumbling mess he was around M). "I won't disappoint you."

“Agent Cryaotic said that, before he disappeared.”

The mention of his best friend who was missing on the same mission made his stomach churn. _I’ll find you, Cry._

The village he arrived in was called Dread( _what kind of drugs they were on?_ ). There was a castle in the middle of it, standing tall and proud. It looked menacing and _is that blood smeared on the door?_

He looked closer and _yep_ , written in blood, “KEEP OUT.”

Pewds scanned the village, to get some information before getting inside a spooky castle(at least that’s what he told himself, not because he was scared of it, nope, he was an agent dammit). He realized how empty the village was, no one was around. Not even sounds of birds. Weird. Entering the castle, first thing he saw was a body, hung from the second floor. It fell when he step inside, and rolled right in front of him. 

Turns out it doesn’t have a face.

Scrapped out of him, blood no longer dripping, meaning he’s been dead for a while. Decided he had to investigate further, he walked around the corpse, when something grabbed his leg. It was the corpse, the mouth opened in hungry shriek, as if seeking for a bite.

Pewds ran as fast as he can. Navigating his way around the mansion, filled with mangled bodies of what appeared to be dead villagers coming to life. He can’t get out, the door mysteriously locked and severed hand tried to kill him when he tried to open it.

He was of breath when he reached the rooftop, thinking that maybe he can get out from there, but when he opened the door, it was as if he was in another dimension. The sky was dark red, it was raining. He touched his face. Blood. 

Someone’s at the edge of the roof. A man. The white shirt was badly damaged, hand holding a can, but he can’t see clearly with blood on his face. 

“Hello?” he said, approaching the man slowly.

When the man turned he can’t help the sound of horror that escaped his mouth. It was Cry. Pale face angling itself unnaturally in Pewds’ direction. Neck, broken and he can see the bone jutting out of it. His eyes were gouge out(probably by the creatures. Or himself). Jaw dangling wide. Too wide, because it was slit, from left to right.

He gave Pewdiepie a wide smile and said, “Would you like a Mountain Dew?”

And then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
